durv_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Del23 Show
The Del23 Show is an American animated web series created by OLDTPBUSER primarily for YouTube. The series follows the daily life of encoder Del23 and the adventures he has. Characters The protagonist of the series is Del23, an average middle-aged man who loves encoding episodes of The Brak Show, it being his primary hobby. He has also been shown to have been rather generous on occasions, donating unused items to a "ReBuy". Del23 primarily acts as a foil to whoever else he happens to run into for the episode. It is implied at the end of the series that he died and went to Hell. The FBI Agent is a slight deurotagonist, only briefly appearing once to address Del23 about what he was doing was illegal, before suddenly having a door slammed in his face. Despite his limited appearance, he originally appeared in the opening credits sequence and was billed as another starring character anyways. Production Origins The Del23 Show more or less originated from an in-joke in a chat OLDTPBUSER was in. In the chat, people would constantly joke about an individual named Del23, a video encoder in the early 2000s. This was primarily because one of his encode introductions had a FBI warning plastered on-screen, leading people to jokingly believe that the FBI would kick down their door for watching the videos. The birth of Del23 as an in-joke roughly began in October 2018 and would continue being talked about for a few more months. On December 22, 2018, OLDTPBUSER posted in the chat that he was making an episode about Del23, commenting that it wasn't meant for his other series. He went on to post concept art and a basic concept for Del23's character, describing him as being "the kind of guy to wear a coat indoors, looks kinda creepy, and a bit stoned". Del23's character would soon receive substantial changes. Five days later, storyboards for the intro were posted in the same chat. It was also revealed that The Del23 Show would not have as much inappropriate content as Durv. Evidently, this idea fluctuated, as "Del23 Destroys Cookie Jar!" would be hinted at on January 12, 2019 in a rabb.it stream, although nothing came out of it primarily due to OLDTPBUSER hating the idea. This scrapped idea consisted of Del23 teaming up with fellow encoder binarydreams and stopping the evil J.A.R from it mind controlling everybody; meanwhile, Brak from Space Ghost would be held hostage, and then eventually be killed. It was also announced in the same rabb.it stream that Del23 would kill off Durv in the final episode of Durv: The Series. Like "Del23 Destroys Cookie Jar!", this idea never came to fruition. Season 1 Notably, the first episode, FBI, was produced using a fair bit of cel animation; it was decided so via a vote in the previously-mentioned chat on January 11, 2019. Later that day, OLDTPBUSER said he would be distributing a rough draft of the episode to anyone who was streaming that day, leading to muv3 announcing that he was streaming. muv3's stream came a day later, and while not a rough draft of the episode, a sneak peek of The Del23 Show was indeed shown. On January 18, 2019, a sneak peek for the episode itself was then shown on one of vance's streams, since he was a friend of OLDTPBUSER. The episode would be completely finished on January 24, as OLDTPBUSER publically uploaded it that day. It was met with decent acclaim, prompting OLDTPBUSER to make more Del23 episodes. The next day, OLDTPBUSER announced episode 2, posting a picture of Del23 in a King of the Hill-like intro alongside his comment. The name for this episode would then be released on February 2, 2019, which was Dapping into Life; this episode was never released, although it was supposedly going to be a continuation of FBI. February 19, 2019 brought the announcement of the actual second episode, Donation Sacrifice (later changed to Donation Damnation). The idea for this episode came from another friend of OLDTPBUSER, That Weirdo Who Makes Videos, where a couple of days earlier, he shared a picture of a poster in a Goodwill which depicted the words "Donate! Shop! Volunteer!" under a man. Because of the poster's unintentional resemblance to propaganda, people joked how they needed to donate important items to whoever the man on the poster was. Pictures of Donation Damnation were released on March 7, 2019, with the episode being slated for a release that month. It turns out nothing related to The Del23 Show was released that month, so people had thought that the project had died, albeit to little dismay. However, OLDTPBUSER suddenly said that on April 9, 2019 that the episode was almost done. The episode was then released a day later. Come Tax Day 2019, OLDTPBUSER announced that another episode would be released in late April, which was appropriately titled Tax to the Max. No other episodes were released in April besides Donation Damnation, and Tax to the Max was abruptly scrapped as OLDTPBUSER said on May 6, 2019 that he had killed off Del23 due to numerous factorsOLDTPBUSER 22 on Twitter: "5/6/2019, The Day 'The Del23 Show' Died." Retrieved July 9, 2019., the main ones being that the character was too flat to work with, and that the series contained too many in-jokes which were no longer funny to him or his friends anymore. The series ended up getting a sendoff on May 16, 2019, with the series finale, Select Production Cues (Somber Goodbye). This episode was similarly structured to both entries in the series of Durv's Lounge, and supposedly OLDTPBUSER said that the episode could also be intepreted as Del23 descending into Hell. Episodes References Category:Shows